Sleeping...Beauty?
by Sakura Maxwell
Summary: Okiez, GW gang is in 5th grade and Relena's the princess! Now..guess who has to be prince! That's right, folks! Our man, Hee-chan! How will he escape this horrific fate? Will his best friend, Duo, be able to aid our hero? Come and find out! And R&R!!!!
1. Sleeping...Beauty? Chapta 1!

Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat, do NOT Gundam Wing, so don't try anything stupid. If I did own them, I'd make my own new series and make Heero and Wufei look like total idiots. But life is cruel...*sigh*  
Warning: Mild-language, Idiotness  
Rating: PG  
YOU MUST READ THIS NOTE TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY! BELOW---  
Note: The characters in this story are ALL, let me repeat that, ALL IN 5TH GRADE!!!!! Means the GW boys, Relena, blah blah are 5th grade...everyone who is 15 in GW is now 10! Mwa hahahahahahahahaha!!!  
*blah*= what a character is thinking  
"blah...SDHeero sucks!"= what a character is saying  
  
  
Sleeping...Beauty?  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Heero Yuy crossed over campus to his classroom in dismay.   
  
*The school play, and every 5th grader MUST participate...why me? Aren't I too smart? Couldn't I have skipped 5th grade to 6th--*  
  
WHAM!  
  
Duo Maxwell turned around. The sight before him made him have a fit of giggles.   
  
Heero has been so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going. And unfortunately, (heh, maybe FORTUNATELY!) he slammed into the flag pole.  
  
Heero fell down. "Ahhh!!! Oww!!!!" Duo ran over and helped his friend up. "Hey, what's wrong, Heero?" he asked, holding back his laughter.  
  
Heero adjusted his backpack and said, "What? Oh, the play." Duo blinked. "Hm? The play? What about it?"  
  
They reached the class and sat in their seats. "Well," continued Heero, "I have to be prince charming." He glanced to the table full of girls.   
  
Relena Peacecraft waved at him and blew a kiss. Heero quickly turned away as Duo snickered. "And I'm sure Relena will do anything to be the princess."  
  
Duo nodded. "Ah, I see your problem," stated Duo seriously. "She has been stalking you fer awhile, hasn't she?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yeah, yesterday, she followed me home." He made a Relena impression. "Oh, Heero! What a nice home you have here! So quaint! I'll see ya at school!" Heero said in a Relena voice.  
  
Duo laughed so hard he fell down. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Heero, I am SO pitying you man!"  
  
Heero snorted and said flatly, "Yeah, sure."   
  
The door opened and Duo turned around. "Yo! Q-man! Wu-man! Trowa! Sup?" he greeted to the three other boys walking in and sitting next to Heero and himself.  
  
Wufei groaned and glared at Duo. "Just how many times am I gonna have to keep telling you not to call me Wu-man?" he asked, agitated.   
  
Duo grinned and said, "Hm, now let's see. If I don't get killed by Yuy that'll be..." He counted his fingers. "Um... The rest of your life!" he stated cheerfully. Wufei groaned again and slammed his head on the desk.  
  
Heero glanced at him, then continued talking with Duo. "How am I supposed to do this? I don't wanna be a stupid prince!"  
  
Quatre leaned over. "Prince?" he asked. "As in, the prince for the play? Sleeping Beauty?" Duo nodded.  
  
Quatre eyed Relena, who was walking toward them, and said in a hurry, "Poor Heero. Well, you'll think of something!" He scooted his desk back to Trowa.  
  
Heero looked up. "Oh, great. She's coming," he said flatly. Duo rolled his eyes. "Hey, she'd be a good stalker. All she needs is to be trained in  
Martial--"  
  
"Hey, Duo. Hi, Heero!" Relena greeted cheerfully as she placed a hand on Heero¹s desk. He eyed it warily, then responded with a grunt.  
  
"Oh, I just love those manly grunts, Heero!" Relena exclaimed. Duo covered his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing. Heero groaned and slammed his head on the desk.  
  
Relena shook her head, startled. "Oh, Heero. Don't hurt yourself!" she said and kissed his forehead.  
Heero blinked. Relena smiled and sat back on her table. Duo stared at him.  
  
"Oi, Yuy. Ya got Relena cooties on ya, man," he said.  
  
It took about one second for Heero¹s mind to register this.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!! Get it off! Get it off!"   
  
Heero jumped up out of his chair and rubbed his head frantically. "Get it OFF!!" he yelled out in agony.   
  
Duo jumped up and led Heero to the sink. He turned the water on and said, "Here, Heero. Wash it off." He eyed the pink lipstick and added, "With soap. A LOT of soap..."  
  
Heero dumped his head under the water and grabbed for the soap. Five minutes later, Duo handed him a dry paper towel to dry his head.  
  
They both walked back to there seats as the bell rang. Their teacher, Ms.Noin, walked in quietly and wrote on the chalkboard.  
  
"Today, we'll start with our reading period. Class, please take out the books you were supposed to have brought for today. If you don't have them, come at recess for detention," Ms.Noin said, then sat down at her desk.  
  
Heero rummaged in his bag and took out his reading book. Duo had to stick his head in before he found his book. And it had unicorns on it...  
  
Heero stared at the book with the unicorns on it. Duo smacked it on Heero's head and whispered, "I borrowed it from Hilde this mornin'! I forgot my book, so I asked her!" Heero snorted and started reading.   
  
After thirty minutes of reading Ms.Noin said, "Okay, class. Put your books away. The bell will ring in a minute."  
  
Duo threw his book back in his bag and put it on his back. "So, Heero. How ya gonna make sure Relena doesn¹t be the princess?" he asked as Heero put on his bag.  
  
He shrugged. "I'll think of something. Why?" Duo rolled his eyes and replied, "Duh. The try-out's are today, Heero."  
  
Heero's eyes popped wide open. "WHAT?!"  
  
Duo snickered. "Oh, `dis play is gonna be one livin' hell for you, Yuy," he said as the bell rang.  
  
As they were walking down the hall towards first period, Quatre ran up and joined them.  
  
"So, has Heero figured out a way to not let Relena become princess yet?" he asked Duo. Duo shook his head. "Nope. He has no clue how," he answered. "Oh..." Quatre turned around and spotted Relena a few feet behind them, smiling and waving.  
  
Duo noticed and gagged. He tapped Heero's shoulder and managed to say, "She's right behind us, man!"  
  
Heero sweatdropped and hurried towards the door and stepped in the class and Duo and Quatre followed. They took their seats and as usual, Relena sat right next Heero.  
  
The teacher turned around from the chalkboard and said, "Is everyone here?"  
  
"Yes, Mr.Zechs," they answered dully. "Good," Mr.Zechs said. He eyed his younger sister, Relena, who was staring dreamily at his most least favorite student, Heero Yuy, and shook his head. *What a nuisance.*  
  
"Okay. Class, today, we'll be talking about adding fractions. Get out your Math Text books please," Mr.Zechs said sternly.  
  
Duo groaned and grabbed his math book out. "I hate math. Gosh damnit," he mumbled quietly, but not so quietly that Mr.Zechs didn't hear.  
  
"What was that, Maxwell?" he asked sharply. Duo jerked his head up and replied quickly, "I didn't say anything!"   
Mr.Zechs eyed him and said, "Keep that big mouth of your's shut, young man."  
  
Everyone except Heero and Quatre snickered. "Idiot," Duo said under his breath.  
  
Mr.Zechs turned back to the chalkboard and wrote down a problem. "Yuy, what is the answer to 3/4 + 1/3?" he asked. Heero opened his mouth to say the answer, but Mr.Zechs cut him off.  
  
"And come up here to do it," he added in a snarl. Heero groaned and walked up to the board. He took the chalk and crossed out the problem. Then he wrote: 9/12 + 4/12=13/12.  
  
He was about to walk away when Mr.Zechs barked out, "Change it into a mixed number, Yuy!" Heero rolled his eyes and quickly wrote: 13/12=1&1/12.   
  
"Very... Very good, Yuy. Go sit down," Mr.Zechs managed to say. *Always a smart ass. Stupid Yuy.*  
  
Heero hid a smirk and sat back down. Mr.Zechs erased the problem and wrote another, except this one very easy. "Relena, figure out the problem, please," Mr.Zechs said.  
  
Relena shrugged and said, "Um... 1/2 + 1/2... Err... I dunno." Mr.Zechs fell down.  
  
Duo and Quatre stared at her, wide eyed. They each had a big sweatdrop. Heero practically died. *Show's how big a ditz she really is.*   
  
Mr.Zechs straightened himself and said shakily, "Miss.Relena, you must know this problem. It¹s very easy." Relena smiled sweetly and replied, "Nope! Don't have a clue!"  
  
"Don't 'ave a clue?!" Duo repeated, astonished at how a person could be such an idiot. Quatre leaned over and whispered, "Maybe she won't get the part, being how stupid she is." Duo nodded silently. Heero snorted and started writing in his daily notebook: Stupid Daily Acts By Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Mr.Zechs shook his head. "Well, class, take out a sheet of paper for your Pre-Math Test. Number it from #1-10," he said.  
  
Duo slammed his head down on his desk. "Aw man! I totally forgot! Baka! Baka! Baka!" he cried out loud enough for only Heero and Quatre to hear.   
  
Heero sighed and took a piece of paper out. He started writing his name on it when a note was passed to him. He blinked and looked up.   
  
Relena waved and went back to writing on her paper. Heero groaned. *I  
should just throw it away... But, I wanna see what it says...*  
  
Duo leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Crumple it up and throw it away, man. The thing is probably cursed or something." Heero rolled his eyes. *Relena's a ditz. Not like she wrote any important information in here.*  
  
He opened the note. It said:  
Heya, Heero! You don't talk to me at all. What's with you? You know the play's coming out, right? I¹m so delighted that you're the prince! You match the character perfectly! And I bet you'd look so cute in the costume-Heero groaned. *How corny...*-Heero, I know I'm going to be the princess. Just think of when we get to KISS! I'm all excited! I can't wait!  
  
Heero slammed his head on the desk. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he mumbled. "Damn that girl!" He wearily went back to reading it.  
Oh, Heero. It'll be so romantic! Hope you have as much fun as I will!  
Love and kisses,  
Relena  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Heero gulped. *Duo was right, I shoulda burned it. The thing IS cursed.* He was about to stuff it in his pocket when Mr.Zechs came by and snatched it out of Heero's hand.  
  
"Ah hah, what do we have here? Passing notes, Yuy? But that's against school RULES. I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate it," Mr.Zechs said playfully in a cold tone. (Like how Kagato talks.)   
  
Duo leaned back and whispered to Quatre, "Sounds like that dude from Tenchi Muyo!, Kagato..." Quatre smothered a giggle.   
  
"Silence!" barked Mr.Zechs. "See, what'd I tell ya?" Duo said before turning quiet. "Hmm, that's better. Learn to control your MOUTH, Maxwell," Mr.Zechs said. Duo glared but stayed silent. *Dumb ass teacher. Always so bloody grouchy... Old man!*   
  
Mr.Zechs proudly walked back to his desk and unfolded the note. "I think it's fair to let everyone see what it says, don't you, Yuy?" he asked.   
  
"Go right ahead," Heero grumbled in response. Mr.Zechs smirked and read what the note said. When he finished, the note dropped and he stared at Relena.  
  
"Miss.Relena! What is the meaning of this? Why are you writing... Love letters to this, this boy?!"   
Relena rolled her eyes up and put her finger on her chin. "Well, I think it's obvious. I like him."  
  
Mr.Zechs literally erupted. "You WHAT?!" Relena glared at him. "Did I stutter, Milliardo?! I like him and that is that. And if you do something to Heero, I will hate you forever and ever so there!" She crossed her arms together and turned her head away.  
  
Duo blinked. "Uh... That was... Rather unexpected..." Quatre nodded, unable to respond. Heero sighed just as the bell rang.  
  
"Yea! No math!" shouted Duo and grabbed his pack. He dashed outta there like a cheetah and ran for his class. He left Heero and Quatre in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Oh, well. See you in Science, Heero!" Quatre called out before joining Trowa and Wufei.   
  
Heero hung his head. "Just why did I have to get stuck with Duo for ALL my classes?" he asked pathetically and sulked off towards Social Studies.  
  
-RECESS-  
  
Duo popped outta no where and swung an arm over Heero's shoulder. "Hey, surprised you survived this long today, pal," he said cheerfully.  
  
Heero merely grunted.   
  
Duo looked up. "Yea, I know it's tough. But you're the best student. You can live through this one day..." Duo paused and then said, snickering, "NERD!"  
  
Something in Heero snapped. *Nerd?!*  
  
At once, Heero turned and pinned Duo to the wall. "What the hell did you call me?!" he demanded. Duo smiled sheepishly. "Hey, can't take a joke?"  
  
Heero shoved him roughly. "What did you CALL ME?!" he repeated, angry.  
  
Duo blinked. *Eeeeek, Relena! Maybe she can save my sorry ass.*  
  
"Hey, Relena! R E L E N A !" Duo called over Heero's shoulder. Heero tilted his head and looked. "Huh?" Relena finally noticed Heero and Duo and she ran over. "Heero, put Duo down. You shouldn't fight!" she exclaimed. Heero groaned and put Duo down.  
  
He sighed. *Wow, never thought Relena would ever save me.*  
  
Relena started babbling about how he and Heero shouldn't fight. *Great, not his pacifism crap... Jeez, woman. Save us all some grief.*  
  
Quatre, talking next to Trowa and Wufei, stopped when he saw Duo and Heero cornered by Relena the Conquerer. "Uh oh... Guys, we should help Heero and Duo," Quatre said. Wufei looked up and snorted.  
  
"No doubt that baka got themselves into it," Wufei said. Trowa remained silent as he took out a sheet of paper and a straw from his backpack.  
  
Carefully, he ripped up the paper and put them in his mouth. Wufei and Quatre stared at him. "No doubt you have perfectly reasonable explanation for that," Wufei said wearily.  
  
Trowa smirked. "Duo." Wufei said: "I shoulda guessed." Trowa put the wet paper balls in the straw and took aim at Relena's head. Then he breathed out and out came a piece of wet paper.  
  
"Ow!" Relena exclaimed. Duo and Heero blinked at her. They looked at each other. "Ow?" they both asked.   
  
"Hey! Whose--Eeeeek! Gross!!!!" Relena shrieked out and started running around, plucking at her hair and screaming: "Ewwwww!!!!!! OH! OH! GET THEM OUT!"  
  
Duo and Heero exchanged glances and nodded. They tore outta there within a split second.   
  
Quatre waved at them and they ran over. "So, it was you?" Duo panted. Quatre's eyes looked at Trowa as he put the straw back in his bag. Duo grinned. "I am such a good spit ball teacher!" Wufei snorted.  
  
Heero stood there and glared at Duo, who was inching his away towards Quatre. He blinked. "Uh, what's going on?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Duo was the one who called out for Relena to save his sorry ass because he called me a...." Heero trailed off, but his glare never flickered.  
  
Duo gulped. "Hey, man. It was a joke. I was only kiddin'! You know that... Right?" he rushed. Heero was still glaring daggers at him. Duo pulled on his collar. "I think I should be going now..."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and shook his head at Duo, who was inching away from him. He looked up into Duo's eyes and smirked. "Chicken."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. Then he started strangling Heero. "What'd you call me?!"   
  
"I simply stated a fact," Heero said calmly. Duo growled but said no more. He roughly shoved him away. Quatre watched nervously as the two boys glared at each other. He could see sparks flying.   
  
"He guys, let's not be angry. I mean, gosh, it's only Monday and you guys already started fighting. Can't you go on one week without fighting?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No!" Duo and Heero answered together. Quatre gulped. Then the bell rang. The two boys stomped off in different directions towards class.  
  
"I thought that they..." Trowa's voice trailed off. Quatre grinned. "Yea, they both have Science."  
  
Turned out Duo was barely on time, since he went the quickest way. Heero ended up five minutes late, having taken the back way.  
  
Duo snickered as Heero got sentenced for detention. He stomped to his desk(away from Duo's thank god, he might've killed 'em) and dropped in his chair. *What a day...*  
  
After much droning and droning from the teacher, the bell rang. Duo stuffed his Science notes in his bag and attempted to run through the door before Heero murdered him.   
  
Unfortunately, Heero was already standing by the exit.  
  
Duo's hair went on end. *Beef? Are we...? Gee, I was only kiddin' and look what happens. Yuy is too serious for his own good.*  
  
He kept walking as if he didn't notice. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he automatically went stiff.   
  
"Duo," Heero said calmly.  
  
Duo gulped. "What?" he asked. Heero smirked when he saw Duo's face. Then the smirk turned into a grin. Which promptly turned into a fit of laughter.   
  
Duo stared as if Heero had a booger on his nose. (-_-;;)   
  
"Ano... Err?"   
  
Quatre met them. When he saw Heero laughing, he stopped and gaped. *????*  
  
They weren't the only ones. Heero's reputaion for being serious and never smiling, let alone laughing, earned the eyes of everyone around them. (Everyone: O.O)  
  
Finally Heero stopped and grinned at Duo. "Forget what happened," he said to the stunned Duo, "and let's be friends again. Besides, you have a mischievious mind. I could use that to make sure Relena isn't the princess."  
  
Duo nodded, speechless. Then he beamed. "Well, of course, Yuy. After all, we are friends, and I do have a mischievious mind. Sure I'll help." He put an arm around Heero. "Don't worry, pal. We'll make it through this, you just watch."  
  
Heero turned his face and looked at Duo. His expression became solid again. "If we don't, make sure you run for your life and move to another country, pal."  
  
Duo gulped and nodded. Heero laughed again. "Well then, I think we better cut school and set some booby traps, huh?" Duo said evilly. Heero grinned a little. "Yea, let's go ditch this dump."  
  
"Hey, wait, guys?"   
  
Quatre stood there as the two boys walked off towards the mall.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hah! Done with the first Chapter! Yea, I decided to make them in chapters now. It's easier. Hoo-hoo. Just wait for what I have in mind for Relena... MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Torture her!!  
Relena *gulps and runs in the shadows* Help me! 


	2. Sleeping...Beauty? Chapta 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Warning: Mild-language, OOC, Relena going wacko (more wacko than she already is)  
Rating: G  
Note: Yea, yea. They're all in 5th grade. Blah blah. Yes, I torture Relena, blah blah. Yea, I'm askin' for a death wish by doin' so. `Specially if my friend who is a Relena fan, reads `dis.   
  
(blah)= my little comments ^-^  
  
Sleeping...Beauty?  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Relena calmly walked to the cafetorium. *Oh, this is going to be just perfect.*   
  
Dorothy ran up and joined Relena. "My, Miss.Relena, are you as excited as me?" she asked. Relena blinked, "You're auditioning? Dorothy?" asking in worry.  
  
Dorothy laughed. "Oh no, not me. I just know that you will be picked. After all, you have that Heero Yuy in the palm of your hand. Why, you even have him playing hard to get."  
  
Relena beamed proudly. "Thank you, Dorothy," she said as they walked in the cafe.  
  
-Half an hour earlier-  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work, Duo?" Heero asked as he stuck yet another gum piece, chewed, on the dressing room floor.  
  
Duo grinned as he stuck his own gum piece down and said, "Yea, Relena will be stuck to the floor." He got up, stretched, then walked over to the can of molasses sitting on the chair.   
  
Heero finished his last piece of gum and stood by Duo. He looked over his shoulder and asked, "And just what are we gonna do with that?" Duo's grin turned into a full on cackle of laughter.  
  
He held up the can of the sticky stuff and explained, "We set this on the stage. She walks on, trips, then slides on the molasses, hopefully breaking her butt in the process."  
  
Heero glanced at it nervously. "What if she does hurt herself? We'll get in trouble." Duo stared at Heero.  
  
"I thought you weren't the type to worry `bout `dat. ... You're sure you don't like her, right?"  
  
Heero whacked Duo on the head. "Ow, damn. What was that--"  
  
"I do not , now let's start putting the...molasses on the stage," he said as he carried the can to the stage.  
  
Duo grinned. "That's the kind of attitude I like."  
  
-Now-  
  
"Relena, how do you suppose you win this...err...contest?" Dorothy asked mildly as she glanced over all girls lining up to audition.  
  
Relena shrivled her nose. "Are you saying that you don't think I can win?" Dorothy rolled her eyes at her. "No, no, Relena. Just that there are quite a few girls here and--"  
  
"Dorothy," Relena said evenly, "I will win, no matter how many other girls attend."  
  
"Yes, Miss.Relena," Dorothy said, exasperated, as Relena put her name on the sheet.  
  
-Duo and Heero setting up the traps-  
  
"How do you suppose we make her trip?" Heero asked Duo, who was cackling like an idiot while pouring the molasses on the stage floor.  
  
"Huh? Oh, bring that banana over there," Duo said, pointing to a yellow banana on the chair.   
  
Heero picked it up and looked at oddly. "Whatever you say. You are the prankster."  
  
Duo grabbed it and took off the peel. He dropped it by the right exit on the stage. "`Faf'll mafe her twiff," he explained, his mouth full of banana. Heero flinched.  
  
"Jeez, Duo. You didn't have to stick it all in your mouth at once," he said. Duo grinned and swallowed the last of the banana. He threw the empty can, which was once full of molasses, by Heero's feet and attempted to stand.  
  
"Ow, darn, my butt," he winced painfully as he tried to stand up again, first attempt a failure. "Ahh, oh no." Duo fell down on his ass, hard.  
  
Heero flinched again. "Damn, that had to hurt."  
  
Duo growled. "I can't get out... Stupid sticky stuff. Heero, help me," he said angrily. Heero nodded and went to the edge of the brown goo.  
  
He stuck his hand out and grabbed Duo's. He pulled and pulled until Duo popped out. They tumbled to the wall. "Th--Thanks, man," Duo stumbled to his feet. Heero got up and shook his head.   
  
"Is that all?' he asked wearily. Duo, who was in front of Heero, nodded violently, his braid slapping Heero in the face.   
  
-Now-  
  
"Wonder what kinda costume I have to wear," Relena said as she walked into the dressing room. Of course, being the richest girl in school, she was going first.  
  
"Too bad Dorothy couldn't see me in all these beautiful dresses," she said to herself as she shut the door. She began walking towards the vanity when her foot stuck to the carpet.   
  
She looked down. "Uh? My foot. Ehng, I can't get it off." She pulled harder. "Ohhhhh... Eeek!" So happens Relena pulled a tad too much and fell down, resulting in her whole body stuck to the floor by...  
  
"GUM!! OH! OH! I'M STUUUUCKKKK!!"   
  
(Heh, I love this.)  
  
Relena, being how little her brain is(surprising she even has one), rolled on the ground. Which resulted in more gum and more screaming.   
  
Pretty soon, the judges ran into the room. What greeted them was not very plesent.  
  
Relena, on the floor, bawling and crying her eyes out. Gum in her hair, gum everywhere. They edged away slowly. "Oh... Uh, Miss.Relena? Ahem, wha... what happened?"  
  
-Heero & Duo-  
  
Duo muffled a giggle as he watched Relena practically get scraped off the carpet. Heero's lips twitched and he grinned.   
  
"Oh ho! What'd I tell ya!" Duo cried out between breaths. Heero managed to chuckle a bit.   
  
"Yea, she does look like a freak," he murmured.   
  
Duo rubbed his eyes and blinked at Heero. "Wha?" Heero was drawn back.   
  
The position Duo was in made him look like a girl. A single thought went through his mind. *Ew, what if the people thought Duo was a girl...* His lean arms and skinny body. Heero gulped.  
  
Then he burst out laughing.   
  
Duo stared at him wild-eyed. "Wha.. What's so funny?" he asked, bewildered. Heero rolled on the floor, laughing his heart out.   
  
Duo started edging away from Heero like he was some kind of poisoness snake. Heero saw Duo staring at him and stopped.  
  
"Sorry, Duo," Heero said as he gasped for breath. "It's just... Ya looked like a girl and... If they..." He burst out laughing again.  
  
Duo caught it and pouted. "Oh, Yuy. Do not go there," he said, peeved.   
  
Heero poked Duo and grabbed his braid in his hand. Then he yanked really hard.  
  
"YOOOOOOUUUUUCCCHHHHHH!!!!" Duo cried out and snatched his braid back. He clutched it protectively by his chest and stuck out his tongue at Heero.   
  
Heero laughed.  
  
-Relena-  
  
Ok, now that Relena was practically scraped off the carpet and all dressed, she was now walking towards the stage.   
  
*Ugh, who could do such a thing to me??? I'm Relena Darlian!!*   
  
She stood about five feet away from the stage, not knowing her end by the banana,(hee hee). Then the audition dude said, "Ok, Miss. Darlian, please come on the stage now."  
  
Relena yelled, "Ok!" and proceeded to the stage, not noticing her doom being caused by a banana. Then...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
Relena slipped on the banana peel, slipped, and fell on molasses. Shwas now in the center of the stage, covered in molasses.   
  
Up upon the catwalk, Heero and Duo watched, covering their mouths to keep from laughing aloud. Then Duo looked at Heero, his eyes filled with laughter.   
  
Heero nodded. Duo grinned evilly and took out his switchknife. He reached for the rope that held the feathers and began to saw at it.   
  
When he was just holding onto the bag, he sliced it open and dropped it.   
  
"Bombs away," whispered Heero, ready to cackle like an idiot.  
  
Relena tried to stand up, but her attemp failed and she fell again. "Oh! HELP ME!" she bawled out. Then she looked up. "Oh God, no."  
  
"AGH!!!"  
  
The feathers came down hard and soon everything cleared... Revealing...  
  
"RELENA THE CHICKEN!" pronounced Duo. Heero rolled over, silently laughing his head off. Duo grabbed his camera and looked in the lense. Then, the worse thing he coulda done.   
  
CLICK! FLASH!  
  
Duo softly cackled evilly as he put the camera back in his pocket. Then he heard Relena's horrid voice.  
  
"I GIVE UP!" shrieked Relena. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS SHITTY PLAY ANYMORE!!!! YA HEAR ME!!!"  
  
The audition dudes glanced at each other, then bolted for the door, not caring to stay in the same room with a more insane Relena.  
  
"AAARRRGHHH!!!!!!! YOU'VE WON THIS BATTLE, HEERO!!! BUT YOU HAVEN'T WON THE WAR!!!!"  
  
At this point, Duo and Heero looked at each other and blinked.   
  
"I think she went insane," Duo commented.  
  
"She was insane a loooonnngggg time ago," Heero said in return.  
  
They both nodded and scrambled outta there, not wanting to stay and turn into shreds, because Relena was already ripping the curtains.  
  
-Dorothy-  
  
Dorothy calmly walked back towards the cafetorium.   
  
*Miss. Relena probably got the part by bribing. I kinda actually pity Heero.*  
  
"Wha?"  
  
She stopped in confusion as Duo and Heero sped past.  
  
"Hey? What's wrong?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"It's Relena!!! She's gone mento-bento!!" screamed Duo.  
  
Dorothy raised her brow. "She always was "mento-bento"," she said.  
  
"Yea, but she's really gone now!!!" yelled Heero. "She's ripping the cutains, look for yourself!!!"  
  
Dorothy sweatdropped and walked in the cafetorium. She blinked at what she saw, then shut the door really quickly.  
  
For Relena was in there, a molasses chicken Sleeping Beauty, ripping the curtains, throwing chairs around, and doing who knows what.  
  
"I think that the play will have to be canceled."  
OWARI!!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Yea, yea. I know it was just totally "mento-bento" and freaky and really sucked. But it was me first GW humor ficcie, don't expect a lot. Nya! =P  
  
  
  
  



End file.
